Brief Description: The project is a controlled trial of a media campaign to increase knowledge of hepatitis B[unreadable] and receipt of hepatitis B screening among Vietnamese Americans, who have the highest rate of liver cancer[unreadable] in the U.S. The media campaign has the potential of reaching half a million Vietnamese Americans living in[unreadable] California.[unreadable] Liver cancer is the most drastic example of cancer health disparities affecting Vietnamese Americans. The[unreadable] liver cancer incidence rate among Vietnamese American men (41.8/100,000) is the highest of any race or[unreadable] ethnic group in the U.S., and is over eleven times that of White men (3.7 per 100,000). Vietnamese liver[unreadable] cancer mortality rates are the highest of any ethnic group in California and 6 times that of non-Latino Whites.[unreadable] The HBV carrier rate of 14% among Vietnamese in the U.S. is 47 to 140 times the rate of 0.1% to 0.3% in[unreadable] the general population. Most Vietnamese Americans are foreign-born and speak primarily Vietnamese.[unreadable] They know little about hepatitis B, its transmission, and its prevention. Less than 2/3 of Vietnamese men[unreadable] have ever been tested for hepatitis B. In this project, we propose to increase knowledge about hepatitis B[unreadable] and receipt of hepatitis B serological screening through a multi-media intervention in the appropriate[unreadable] language and directed at Vietnamese communities in California. We will develop the culturally-appropriate[unreadable] multi-media intervention using techniques tested through 18 years of conducting community-based health[unreadable] promotion research among Vietnamese Americans. The efficacy of the media campaign will be evaluated in[unreadable] a quasi-experimental design with pre-intervention and post-intervention cross-sectional telephone surveys of[unreadable] the intervention communities in California and the control communities in the Mid-Atlantic States and[unreadable] Virginia/Maryland/Washington D.C. The Health Behavior Framework is the theoretical construct for the[unreadable] intervention and the survey development. The Project 1 team includes bilingual bicultural clinicians,[unreadable] researchers, and media developers. The Project 1 team will collaborate with other Projects and Cores in this[unreadable] P01 application to enhance individual project development and contribute to cross-project analyses.[unreadable] Successful implementation of this media education project will lead to increase knowledge of hepatitis B and[unreadable] receipt of hepatitis B screening among approximately 447,000 Vietnamese Americans living in California.